ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kum Haehyun
How Kum joined the Tourney After Haehyun's predecessor passed on, the Kum family became at odds with more distant branches of the family, all after the inheritance. With no successor to the head of the family, Haehyun's mother worked to protect the reputation of the Kum name, sacrificing her body to do it. Soon after she resolved the conflict with the Kum house, she gave birth to Haehyun before dying and thus she became the currently head of the Kum family. Haehyun is called by Johnny requesting her to meet him and Faust in the Colony to find a cure for May and the Japanese. Sadly she is unable to do it due to the excessive amount of ki flow provoked by the Information Flares. After a talk with Jam, May came to her alongside Baiken with a solution, Baiken took Haehyun to a tree infused with the ki of all of her ancestors during generations. Thanks to the massive amount of ki in the tree, Haehyun has the energy that she needed to stop the Information Flares and thus cure the illness of the Japanese; but for that to happen, the source of this phenomena needed to be stopped and that was Justice. After Sol succeeds in merging Jack-O' with Justice, Haehyun could stop the Information Flares and save the Japanese. After saving the Japanese, Kum Haehyun hears suspicions of an invasion from the sea supposedly being led by Queen Amphitrite. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kum Haehyun swings her hands outside her robot elderly martial artist Kum Jonryoku. After the announcer calls her name Kum Haehyun takes a bow saying "Time for a little pick me up." then jumps into Jonryoku as the camera zooms. Then Jonryoku says "Head of the Kum family, Haehyun... Let us fight fair." Special Moves Tuning Ball (Neutral) Kum Jonryoku fires an energy ball that can be controlled horizontally. Falcon Dive (Side) Kum Jonryoku does a moving energy kick while moving forward. Four Tigers Sword (Up) Kum Jonryoku kicks upward while jumping making an energetic flash. If B is held, Jonryoku will spin on the ground rapidly hitting the opponent, then do the jumping energy kick. Air Falcon Dive (Down) Kum Jonryoku jumps through the air dropping his foot on the opponent. Enlightened 3000 Palm Strike (Hyper Smash) Kum Jonryoku charges his hands, then spins them before crushes them into the opponent. Sundering Chord (Final Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- Instant Kill. Kum Jonryoku does a double palm push. If he hits, a cinematic plays where Kum Haehyun plays notes to disorient the opponent and has Kum Jonryoku walk forward saying "I have tuned your surroundings, down to its very core. Everything that governs you and your environment is now under my command... In your current state, I reckon even a child could flick you to defeat." then crouch and flick his finger hard enough to crack the opponent's skull taking a life from the stock. After this, he points forward saying "You've made me use, "it". There's no shame in what you've accomplished." Victory Animations #Kum Jonryoku gathers energy then holds his right hand out making an energy spiral. He then says "This is Jonryoku's ability." #Kum Jonryoku opens himself then Haehyun takes out a fan to fan at herself saying "Guess I should cool down." #Kum Jonryoku points forward and announces "The power of tuning!" from within, Haehyun sighs and accidentally activates the ejection. At one second, she curses "I really screwed up!" and is ejected, landing on her butt. On-Screen Appearance Kum Haehyun plays a tune saying "Let's play something nice." then a bright flash warps her inside Jonryoku who then says "All is fair in love and war... Come with all you have!" Trivia *Kum Haehyun's rival is King Neptune's wife, Queen Amphitrite. *Kum Haehyun shares her English voice actress with Tashigi, Mirajane Strauss, May Lee, Foxy, Trienxx, Homura, Stocking of the Panty and Stocking and Mey-Rin. *Kum Haehyun shares her Japanese voice actress with Yatterman-1, Juri Han, Cana Alberona, Homura and Shinobu Jacobs. *Kum Haehyun shares her Arabic voice actress with Sophia XL, Jirachi, Fi, Elza, Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Artemis, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Emi Yusa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Josie Rizal, Perona, Nurse Joy, Lucy Heartfilia, Queen Hisstocrat, Yami, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Kasumi Todoh, Chris, Saya Sasamiya, Sherry Blendy, I-No, Linkle and Milinda Brantini. *Kum Jonryoku shares his English voice actor with Ed Killifer. *Kum Jonryoku shares his French voice actor with Captain Jack Sparrow, Rango, Spiritomb, Victor Van Dort, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach, Lexaeus and Hisahide Matsunaga. *Kum Jonryoku shares his Arabic voice actor with Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Android 15, Xanxus, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Master Asia (in the Master Gundam), Skull Knight, Captain Ginyu and Mercenary Tao. *Kum Jonryoku shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hiei, Kim Jae Hoon, Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam). *In Guilty Gear Xrd REVELATOR, Kum Haehyun was downloadable, but is now a starter in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Female characters Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters